pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG069: Love, Petalburg Style!
is the 29th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis Just as the heroes return to Petalburg City, Ash goes to the Pokémon Center to get ready for his Gym match, where he encounters Norman talking with Nurse Joy. Back home, May and Max, along with Brock, meet up with Kenny, who reports trouble. Caroline, Norman's wife, greets them as well, but something troubles her as well. Deciding enough is enough, Caroline goes with her children, as well as Kenny and Brock, to face Norman, who is hiding something. Ash, however, is at the greenhouse with Norman's Pokémon and faces Team Rocket, who wants to steal them. Episode Plot The heroes have finally arrived to the center of Petalburg City. Seeing a plaquette of Norman, the heroes see Norman is more famous than before, so Ash is more confident to battle him. Max is skeptical since his father is powerful and has been training a lot after his battle against Ash. Ash reminds Max he's powerful too and goes to Pokémon Center to get his Pokémon checked up. May, Max and Brock greet Kenny, who is the assistant to the Gym, who is glad to see May and Max came home. Kenny says that their father is not at home right now and mentions there is some problem with him, but is stopped when Caroline reunites with her children. Caroline hugs May and Max, noting the latter had even grown up a bit and greets Brock as well. Max and May wish to see their father, but Caroline claims he is absent for a bit. Max is happy he'll eat mom's food and as Kenny sighs, May notices something is wrong. Ash comes to the Pokémon Center. Seeing Nurse Joy and Norman talking, Ash greets Norman, who welcomes Ash, knowing he must've obtained more Pokémon. Ash wants a battle, so Norman accepts the challenge. Norman bids farewell to Nurse Joy, who claims he can depend on her anytime. Ash sees there is a secret, but Norman and Nurse Joy claim there is no secret about, confusing Ash. Meowth led Team Rocket to Norman's greenhouse, even if Jessie and James do not like the place. Meowth claims they will try to steal from Norman the second time, thinking nobody is that dumb to attack the same place twice. Meanwhile, Brock, Max and May have lunch and Max tells of their adventures. Caroline is worried, but May reminds Max her mother may not let them leave their house if Max starts bragging. Max asks when is dad coming, but Caroline states he won't come this day and starts shaking. Kenny tries to divert attention, startling May, Brock and Max. May states that she caught a Beautifly, but Kenny begins to act nervous, but Caroline becomes angrier and more upset. When her children ask what's wrong, Caroline just says she's working out in her household activities. Kenny goes to the Greenhouse, with May, Max and Brock. Before Kenny says something, Max spots a Vigoroth, as Norman keeps his Pokémon inside. Max admits he never came into the greenhouse before and greets Vigoroth, who hugs him. May admits she and Max never got to watch the Gym fights, as Norman believed it may distract the challengers. Brock thinks it must've been frustrating not to watch any of the battles, but Max and May understood their father, who had time to play with them after the battle. Kenny wants to say something, but Max finds a Slakoth. Max spots a Slaking as well, recalling Norman had trouble raising one, but Kenny knows it is amazing when Slaking is in battle. Kenny finally shares the secret: there is something between Caroline and Norman. Every day Norman visits the Pokémon Center while Caroline and Norman yell. In addition, every time Caroline hears Beautifly, she gets upset and won't talk about the problem. Ash comes to the greenhouse and finds his friends. Team Rocket got lost in the greenhouse, but find the twerps talking, so Meowth plans to steal Slakoth, Vigoroth and Slaking. Vigoroth would hug the boss, and would spend time with Slakoth and Slaking and Team Rocket would be awarded. Ash states he saw Norman with Nurse Joy, helping her with Pokémon. Max, May and Kenny panic, but Brock claims he is the love doctor, who will fix the situation. Kenny, Brock, Max and May run off, while a Vigoroth falls on Ash. At the Pokémon Center, everyone finds Norman talking to Nurse Joy. May is convinced, but Max states it still does not mean anything. Norman greets his children, who are reluctant to say anything. Brock goes to have a talk with Norman, but is charmed when he sees Nurse Joy. He goes to flirt with her, but Kenny pulls "the love doctor" away. At the greenhouse, Team Rocket is wandering and go through a door. They spot something unusual, but Jessie orders them to go back. Ash wanders as well, seeing Norman's Pokémon. Brock intimidates Norman, clarifying he promised to love Caroline when he married her and needs to apologize to her. Norman does not know what Brock is talking about, who tries to impress Nurse Joy, but Kenny pulls him away. Caroline appears before the children and Norman, saying she is going away from here. Norman does not understand what Caroline means and asks if she needs help with the luggage, causing everyone to fall down from Norman's words. Caroline states she is leaving, so Norman states Kenny will handle the kitchen from now on. Brock thinks Norman can't understand women well, though Kenny wonders if he has to draw a map to Norman to show the problem. Ash and Pikachu spend time with the Pokémon, waiting for the others to arrive. Team Rocket go to capture the Pokémon, so they sends Seviper and Cacnea, the latter hugging its trainer. Seviper goes to bite, so Ash goes to battle them. Kenny explains to Norman the situation, so Caroline decides to leave, even on her wedding anniversary. Max refuses to believe in all of this, though Norman finally realizes and decides to explain everything to them once he gets home. Seviper uses Poison Tail, hurting Pikachu. Cacnea attacks with pin Missile, damaging the Pokémon. Seviper uses Poison Tail, but Ash, Vigoroth and Slakoth run away. An explosion causes Ash and the Pokémon to be blown away. Norman, Caroline, Nurse Joy, May, Max and Brock run towards Ash and Norman's Pokémon. Norman then tells Team Rocket that he'll make sure none of his Pokémon are stolen. Jessie then has Seviper use Poison Tail as James has Cacnea use Pin Missile against Ash, Norman, and their Pokémon, as Cacnea's Pin Missile damages something, blowing it up. Norman becomes furious, declaring that Team Rocket will regret coming here, making them scared as everyone else is surprised. Norman calls Slaking, who uses Focus Punch, blasting Team Rocket off immediately. Norman checks the damaged machine, which is ruined. He states those were fireworks, which were actually for the anniversary. May is charmed, thinking fireworks are the most romantic gift. Nurse Joy offers some other fireworks as she is a pyro-technician. Brock is amazed, but Max pulls him away. Nurse Joy has brought the fireworks and sets them up. Norman pushes a button on a remote, firing up the fireworks, some of which take shape of Beautifly. Caroline is amazed, though Norman wished this to be a surprise. Max admires the Beautifly, but Norman leaves. Caroline explains Norman proposed her on a field with many Beautifly. Caroline is charmed, while May is amazed how her father can be romantic. Norman tells Ash he's going to use Slakoth, Vigoroth and Slaking, wishing for a great battle tomorrow. Max points his father is a great trainer, but Ash replies so is he and shakes hands with Norman. Max doubts his father would lose, but May is worried, for she does not want neither side to lose. Debuts Character Kenny Pokémon *Norman's Slakoth *Slaking (Norman's) Quotes :"Norman! I'm leaving!" - Caroline :"Where are you going?" - Norman :"Anywhere but here!" - Caroline :"Caroline!" - Norman :"Do you need help packing?" - Norman :"JUST HOW DENSE ARE YOU?!" - Kenny, May, Max and Caroline. Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Combusken, Togetic, Nuzleaf, Flareon. *With Megan Hollingshead gone, Karen Neill (the voice of Roxanne) had to fill in for her as Caroline. *At the beginning of the episode, a classic Pokémon identification can be seen. In this case, it is a Koffing. *This episode's name has a resemblance to JE151: Love, Pokémon Style and JE037: Love, Totodile Style. *For the second time, Norman angrily confronts Team Rocket and their Pokémon for ruining his surprise gift to his wife, Caroline. The first is There's No Place Like Hoenn!, where Team Rocket stole May's Torchic rather than his Vigoroth and Ash's Pikachu. Gallery Ash promises to win his next badge AG069 2.jpg May and Max go to hug their mom AG069 3.jpg Ash finds Norman talking to Nurse Joy AG069 4.jpg Max talks about his and May's adventures AG069 5.jpg Caroline becomes furious AG069 6.jpg Caroline claims she is just training AG069 7.jpg Max hugs Vigoroth AG069 8.jpg Max does not believe their father would turn away from their mother AG069 9.jpg Picture of Norman and Caroline AG069 10.jpg A Vigoroth fell on Ash and Pikachu AG069 11.jpg Brock talks with Norman AG069 12.jpg Kenny drags Brock away AG069 13.jpg Team Rocket finds an object in the grass AG069 14.jpg Caroline faces Norman AG069 15.jpg Norman and Ash dodge Team Rocket's attacks AG069 16.jpg Norman swears revenge on Team Rocket AG069 17.jpg Norman and Caroline have prepared the party AG069 18.jpg A Beautifly firework appears in the sky AG069 19.jpg Caroline explains she and Norman met at a field with Beautifly AG069 20.jpg Ash and Norman promise to give their best }} Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Kumiko Shishido Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes